


Did I Ask?

by CuriousThimble



Series: Fictober 2020 [20]
Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Kinloch Hold, Other, Post-Blight, mage origins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27167045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuriousThimble/pseuds/CuriousThimble
Summary: Connor confronts Evette after she sacrifices herself to solitary confinement for him.
Series: Fictober 2020 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948270





	Did I Ask?

Connor was furious when Evette came out of solitary confinement. As soon as he’d heard she was back he came storming into her chambers, not bothering to knock. “What in the Maker’s name was  _ that  _ about?” he demanded.

Evette had been coming out of her bathing room, a dressing gown wrapped around her. She looked thin and tired, as if she hadn’t slept the whole two weeks she’d been gone. “Pup,” she sighed, waving him to a chair at the small table set with soup and a pot of tea. “You made a mistake, one that many have made before you. You shouldn’t be punished for being my apprentice.”

“What do you mean?” he asked, his anger settling into the lines of his lanky body.

She poured a cup of tea for each of them with shaking hands, breathing in the fragrant steam before answering. “You’ve been here nearly two years. Haven’t you noticed that the Templars are harder on you than the others?”

“I thought that was because of…” he trailed off, sure she would understand that he meant his possession as a child.

“In part. The other part is because of me,” she explained, taking a sip. “You know I left the Wardens after the Blight. But I’m also not a true Circle mage anymore, either. The Wardens protect me from having another phylactery, but it also means I am no longer obligated to follow the Circle’s rules.”

“But you  _ do, _ ” Connor broke in. “You follow all the rules just like you were never a Grey Warden!”

“Out of respect,” she told him. “They let me return, gave me status within the Circle. But I am a very powerful mage now; the Templars view me as uncontrollably powerful. So I take my mentorship with you very seriously. They cannot see me teaching you powerful and forbidden magic.”

“But Evette, you took my punishment,” he said, glaring at her. “I’m nearly fourteen, I can take it!”

“I couldn’t let a child go into solitary confinement,” she said calmly.

“Did I ask you to do it for me!?” he demanded. “No!  _ I _ broke the rules!  _ I  _ should have paid the price! What—”

  
Evette’s cup is returned to her saucer with a sharp  _ click _ . “No, you did not,” she snapped, her voice frosty. “But  _ I _ am your mentor, and  _ I  _ was responsible. You want to take responsibility for your actions? Do  _ better _ , Pup.”


End file.
